


Desperation

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: Flash Sale Sep 2018 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Cage, F/M, F/M/M, Femdom, Frotting, Polyamorous relationship, Punishment, Threesome, male chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Gabriel and Jack are suffering after having been edged for a week straight with no orgasm. Desperate, they break and begin to ravish the other in a supply room. When you catch them, they are apologetic but it's not quite enough to calm your ire. They pay for their disobedience.





	Desperation

“She’s going to kill us,” Jack moans through gritted teeth as Gabriel presses him up against the wall, chest to chest, crotch to crotch. He is kissed with ruthless passion, Gabriel’s teeth scraping at his lower lip and their tongues dancing in the air between them. “Mistress is- ohhhh fuck.” The grinding of their covered cocks reveals to the other that they were rock hard, tenting the front of their fatigues.

Gabriel growls and nudges Jack’s head to the side to bite at the pale flesh. “Then it will be a good death.” The buttons to both their fatigues are swiftly undone, one pale cock and a dark one flashing out to rub against each other in a heated slide. Desperate hands clutch at the other, scratching and digging into broad shoulders. They’ve been so pent up at even the dry slide of their cocks against one another are driving them to the edge quickly, foreskins slipping and sliding over cockheads that are quickly dampening with pearls of precum.

“Touch me!” Jack gasps into Gabriel’s ear, biting down on the lobe when his fellow slave does exactly that. The rough touch of callouses is like a lit match to the tinder of their desires, inflaming them to thrust against each other harder and rougher in search of their long-awaited orgasm.

Alas, it is not meant to be.

The door to the supply room slams open to admit your straight-backed form, facial expression terrifyingly empty. Jack jumps, cowering into Gabriel’s chest and trying to push him away at the same time.

“Mistress! I-!” he gasps out, scrambling to pull up his pants and button them. Gulping, he falls to his knees and presses his forehead to your boots, hoping against hope that you’d forgive him.

Gabriel, on the other hand, merely turns pale and does up his pants mechanically, falling to his knees next to his lover. Unlike Jack, he doesn’t say anything. Knowing full well it wouldn’t make a difference to his punishment. Your silence puts him on edge when you watch them tremble before you, ignoring Jack’s blond head on one foot with Gabriel’s closely shaved head following suit on your other boot. Shit, he’s really done it this time.

“Get up,” you murmur coldly. When they comply with shaky knees, you haul them to your room in what would be a comical fashion had you not been so focused. You can feel them sweat a little at your lack of reaction, at how you wordlessly direct them to face the wall while you rummage around in your toy chest.

Jack ducks his head the moment he hears you walking away, shooting his partner an anxious glance that is quickly mirrored. They’re really in for a bad night, by the sounds of remotes and plastic things clacking against each other on the bed. Luckily for them, they don’t have to ruminate on their possible punishment for long because you’re spinning Jack around and pressing him back against the wall. He gasps, hands swiftly lacing behind his head when you slap them away from his waist. The cold fire in your eyes scares him as much as it arouses him; he can’t help feeling so turned on when you direct your wrath at him. But as magnificent as you are with that furious expression, when he looks at what you have in your hand, his cock twitches even as a cold flash of fear dashes through him.

A cock cage dangles from your fingers in parts, the lock already open on the floor and the ring sliding onto his cock and under his balls before he can register that you’ve dropped to your knees. He pants through his nose, teeth gritted as though it could stop the steady swelling of his cock. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Gabriel bite his lip and feels the brunet’s molten gaze on his cock and balls as you dig your fingers into his jewels in an effort to stop his erection from stiffening. It works a little, and you manage to force the rest of his cock inside and lock him closed. Instantly, his cock fills the cage and bulges out obscenely between the bars. Its key disappears between your breasts on a chain, one that he follows with his eyes greedily as his mind conjures images of his cock following the same path. He’s swiftly interrupted with a slap on his exposed balls, tearing a yelp and a moan out of him as you squeeze them tight and let go just as quickly.

At his side, Gabriel is panting openly and squirming as though his skin is trying to crawl off his body. Unlike Jack, his cock is already at full mast and leaking by the time you get around to pinning him against the wall and dragging his pants down around his ankles. “Mercy, mistress,” he moans airily, lacing his fingers behind his head.

Tutting at him, you shake your head and slap his cock until it deflates ever so slightly, enough for you to squeeze the ring onto him and fish his balls through. “I have no use for pets who don’t obey their masters. If you are so eager to break my rules, I will take measures to ensure your obedience.”

Gabriel shivers at the thought of what measures you would take. It would be painful. It would be frustrating. But it will be oh so worth it.

For the Blackwatch commander, stuffing his fat cock into the steel chastity cage is much harder, compounded by his arousal at imagining what kind of punishment he and Jack would receive. What kind of punishment you would make them inflict upon the other. To rectify that, you grab your paddle. While it just makes him more excited, the pain does its job and he finally wilts enough for you to slip the cage on and lock it before he, like Jack, hardens enough to fill the bars of the cage.

Now, with both men safely locked away from their greedy hands and mouths, you stand and crack your back. They stare at you hungrily, feet spread and cocks locked, chests bared and lips bit raw. They beg you quietly to grant them mercy. To give them a reprieve after having been edged for a week with no relief. You tap your lip at their bold request, looking at their lust-ridden forms and their strong bodies that their military fatigues can’t hide. Oh, they’re just far too yummy. Very well; it’s not like they can do much else in their cages anyway.

You offer a choice: no orgasms and the cage will only stay on for the night; or one orgasm per man, but the cage stays on for a week.

To them, there is no choice.

“Let me cum, mistress. I’ll be a good boy from now on,” Jack whimpers pitifully, biting his lip.

“I’ll do anything if you let me cum, my mistress.” Gabriel echoes his blond counterpart’s sentiment in a low growl, cheeks already flushed and eyes hazed from the beating he took.

Oh, you know they’ll come (ha, pun!) to regret it soon enough. Turning around, you take your two trusty vibrating wands and rev them up playfully. “Ask me before you cum.”

They nod furiously, leaning back against the wall shoulder to shoulder, feet spread open and overlapping each other to get as close as possible. You’re not going to stretch your arms more than necessary.

The moment the buzzing heads of the wands are pressed up under their caged cocks, they moan in unison. Gabriel is hunching over ever so slowly, eyes wide and unseeing and his lips parted to let strings of drool drip onto the floor. Jack, on the other hand, has his own hands around his throat and his head thrown back with his face scrunched into an expression of pain and bliss. As pent-up as they are, they don’t take long to cum. Like a harmonising duo of singers, they mewl and moan for your permission to cum, snarling and growling at the word ‘yes’.

Your eyes grow wide at how their cocks swell impossibly larger against the unforgiving bars of their cages, at how the tips of their cocks bulge out lewdly and the resulting spews of pearlescent cum spurting from their piss holes. Jack is screaming his jubilation and tightening his grip around his neck, his face turning red from his troubles and his knees shaking from the force of his orgasm. Gabe actually does buckle down onto his knees, teeth bared in a silent yell that is more of a winded wheeze than anything. His hips buck and shudder, fucking the air desperately as you withdraw the wands from their abused cocks.

Jack crumples down too once you move away, his knees thudding on the ground and his broad form collapsing against his fellow slave who still has his cheek on the cum soaked floor. Neither care about the seed staining their skin and clothes by the looks of it. But as luck would have it, you’re not done.

“Get up. On your feet, slaves.”

Gabriel blearily looks up at you and tries to shake the cum from where it’s gumming up his lashes. “Wha-?” Jack is full on delirious and doesn’t even manage to stir before you’re wrapping their collars around their necks and hauling them up.

“Up, slaves. I’m not done.”


End file.
